


I Asked You a Question

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, Domme/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I Asked You a Question

A shiver ran up your spine when you felt his hands curl around your waist, so tentative and so desperate for instruction. He ran his nose along the back of your neck, asking with kisses for what he needed. 

“Go inside,” you breathed. “Clothes off. I’ll meet you there.”

“Thank you,” he replied with a smile. The light brown curls of hair brushed against your skin, tickling you as he did as you’d said. 

After letting the anticipation build for him, allowing his mind to wander to endless possibilities, you walked inside. You’d keep your clothes on even though every sensitive nerve was begging for the sting of cool air - because he needed it. He needed you to be in complete control. For him to be vulnerable at your feet or at your hand. 

When you rounded the corner into your bedroom, Spencer sat there completely naked just as you’d asked, his cock already semi-hard in expectation of what was to come. Saying nothing, you slipped onto the bed behind him, kissing the top of his spine while your hand reached around to grasp his length firmly. He swallowed hard and was careful not to make a sound. “No talking. And you must ask permission.”

Spencer nodded his assent and bit down on his lip as you poured a small bit of lube into your hand and started stroking him. First, just the tip, your fingers loosely massaging all of the delicate nerve endings. Watching him respond to your touch was just about the biggest aphrodisiac there was. His mouth dropped open, words begging for release but knowing better than to put themselves out into the world. Skin became slick to the touch, his body unable to contain all that he was feeling without some form of release. 

As your hand began to move a bit further down, making the strokes slightly longer and a little more languid, Spencer groaned but immediately stilled, his popping open to seek your approval. “Noise is allowed. Encouraged even. Just no talking, baby.”

A long satisfied yet frustrated moan escaped him and instantly you were wet, but it wasn’t about you right now. I picked up the pace and paid attention to each and every inch of him, reveling in the quickening of his breaths. He leaned back into you and your nails raked his stomach, fingers digging slightly into his flesh - an indication that you had him. You’d hold him. 

He was close.

“Can I?”

“Can you what, Spence? I need specifics.”

He struggled to get the words out but after a few seconds of not getting an answer you stopped stroking him all together. “I believe I asked you a question.”

“Can I come?”

“No.”

His head fell back into your shoulder as he whimpered. You began massaging him again and built him up for a second time before he asked again. 

“No,” you repeated. “But I’ll give you a treat for asking correctly this time.”

Spencer thanked you profusely as you told him to lie down and tied his hands to the bed. While you removed your pants and the lace panties you wore, you marveled at how good he looked when he was at your mercy - anticipatory, a little desperate, a little excited, comforted. “I’ll let you give me an orgasm first. Then I’ll let you have one.”

He nodded quickly, his eyes glazing over as you lifted your leg over his head and placed your knees on either side of his head. Even though he didn’t have hands to keep you anchored to him, you had no desire to leave the deftness of his tongue. It swiped against your folds and devoured the arousal that had been pooling between your legs for what felt like hours. 

Leaning into the headboard, you ground yourself against his mouth and quickly felt the tremors begin. “Oh fuck, Spence. Press against my clit. A-Almost there.” The moment he did as he was told you cried out. “Good boy,” you cooed.

He crooned happily into your sex, his chin jutting out and reaching towards you when you lifted away. You were shaky, but so intent on where you wanted to be. “Now, when you want to come, you still have to ask, but I’ll probably allow it,” you said with a smirk.

The need in his eyes darkened and changed to lust when you positioned yourself between his thighs, lying prone and ready to worship his cock the way you knew he wanted you too. With both hands, you tipped his shaft forward so you could flick the head with the point of your tongue. He couldn’t stop watching as you massaged the same area as before but this time with your lips. 

Eyes begged for you to take him in. You’d tortured him enough for tonight. A strangled cry left his lips, his fists clenching and arms pulling against the restraints that bound him when you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth. 

You wanted more. Kneeling up, you opened wider and took him as far down your throat as you could, moving swiftly up and down as you looked at him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Can I come? Please.”

Without taking your mouth off him, you smiled and nodded, happily taking every drop he had to offer as he exploded into your mouth. “Such a good boy.”

“Always for you,” he replied.


End file.
